Video Games and Love
by Kristy101xD
Summary: Robin and Kid Flash were just playing video games.One thing leads to another and Kid Flash ends up in a net and getting a kiss. Funny how things work. SLASH Kid Flash/ Robin


"You know, for being a speedster, you aren't really fast at pushing buttons." Robin picked fun at Kid Flash's skills at playing video games.

"Hey! I'm just a little off my game today. I've got a lot of stuff on my mind." Kid Flash used as an excuse.

"What's so important that you keep getting your butt kicked?" Robin asked with a bright smile on his face that made Kid Flash blush ever so lightly.

"Uh...nothing," Kid Flash told as he changed the subject with, "Look who's getting their butt kicked now!" The television screen showed Kid Flash's character head-butting Robin's.

"Not for long." Robin spoke as he leaned closer to the screen. Kid Flash started laughing at Robin's determined expression. In the back of his mind he wished Robin would lean towards him and not the TV. Robin was making it very hard to concentrate on the game. To him, all the small things Robin did made him like the black haired boy even more. Playing video games was one of those small things. Something about the way Robin became so focused and the faces he made when playing was cute to Kid Flash.

Kid Flash found many things cute, but not like he did with Robin. Sure, M'gann was cute, but he mostly just called her cute because he wanted to make Robin jealous. He hoped one day Robin would say something about it, but he never did. He slowly stopped talking to her in that way when he noticed it wasn't working. M'gann has become more of a sister than anything else to Kid Flash lately, anyways.

"Dude, I just kicked you ten times. Start trying before I kick you in real life." Kid Flash snapped out of his thoughts as he gave Robin a daring face.

"Go ahead; there is no way you could keep up with me."

"Well if you fight me like you are fighting me in this game, I could fight you with my eyes closed." Kid Flash elbowed Robin as Robin pushed the boy playfully to the ground.

"Oh no! The boy wonder has just pushed me! I am no match." Kid Flash acted as though he was smirked, letting out his infamous snicker. Robin got up and vanished as though he was the one with super speed. Kid Flash frowned.

"Rob, I have no clue what you are up to, but then again, I never know what you are up to when you go all stealthy on me."

Kid Flash looked around the room at an attempt to find Robin. He got up slowly only to have a net capture him. He fell to the floor with a thud. Robin came into view again, laughing hysterically at Kid Flash who was struggling to get out of the net.

"Okay bird boy, cut the net."

"But if I do that, I'd have nothing to laugh at."

"If you don't let me out, I'll..." Kid Flash tried to think of something he would do, but he failed to think of anything. He never could actually hurt the younger boy if he tried. One reason being because he didn't like seeing the boy hurt and the other being Batman would murder him. "...Never play a video game with you again."

Robin gave me a disbelieving look. "You suck at them anyways."

"Yeah, well, at least I can fight in a real battle." Kid Flash defended himself.

"Is that why you got trapped so easily in my net?" Robin asked. Robin laughed yet again at the red haired boy.

"If you don't get me out of this net, I'll tell the next person I see that you want to make love to them." Kid Flash warned. Robin laughed even louder at this until Aqualad came into the room. Kid Flash grinned deviously.

"Hey, Aqualad, did you know that Robin wants you and him to get alone in a room and-" before Kid Flash could finish, Robin ripped the other boy out of the net. Aqualad was not amused.

"I am hoping there was good reason as to why Kid Flash was in a net. I do not wish to know what he was about to say, however." Aqualad spoke to the two.

"Its okay, nobody really likes to listen to Kid Flash talk anyways." Robin said, mockingly.

"Seriously?" Kid Flash dryly said noticing that Robin was picking on him a lot today.

"…Well, besides me. I like talking to him. That's not the point though. I won't put Kid Flash in a net again." Kid Flash's heart raced a little bit faster after hearing the compliment Robin gave him.

"Stop your games before something bad happens because of them." Aqualad advised as he left the room. The both boys gave each other a look of pure amusement. They were looking at each a little too long. Robin shifted his view to somewhere else, but Kid Flash continued to stare. Robin didn't say anything at first, but after a few moments of Kid Flash still not looking away, he got self-conscious.

"Dude, is there reason why you keep looking at me like that?" Robin asked.

"Huh? What? Oh, no reason. Just sort of zoned out." Kid Flash tried.

"You've been acting all weird today. Did M'gann get sick of your flirting and put something in you cookies?" Robin asked.

"Nah, the chicks dig me far too much to deny me." Kid Flash insured.

"Is that why Artemis hates you?" Robin said loving when he out smarted the other boy.

"Haha, someone's funny. You're asking me what's wrong, yet you are acting extremely rude to me today."

"Because I know you know I don't mean it." Robin insisted.

"But it hurts my feelings." Kid Flash said with the saddest face he could muster. Robin placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay." Robin played along.

"You know what would make me feel better?" Kid Flash asked Robin, a daring look in his eyes.

"What?" Robin questioned.

"If you kissed me." Kid Flash said as his heart pounded. He was regretting it as soon as he said it, though because Robin was giving him a freaked out look. Kid Flash was quick to make up lies.

"I'm joking. Two guys kissing? Yeah, right." He nervously talked. Robin didn't say anything, so Kid Flash kept talking as if his words would make him forget what he just said. "I mean us, together. What a joke."Robin still wasn't saying anything. Kid Flash turned around ready to walk out of the room and leave so Robin wouldn't have to be freak out anymore. He just messed things up with Robin. He was lucky enough to have him as a best friend and he just messed that up.

He got only a few inches before a hand grabbed for his. Kid Flash looked back, surprised.

"Do you mean all that? Because I don't think it'd be that bad if we…you know, kissed." Robin said, letting Kid Flash's hand drop. Kid Flash grinned as he brought their bodies together and placed a kiss onto the shorter boy's lips. They broke apart reluctantly.

"Should we go back to you kicking my virtual ass?" Kid Flash asked.

"I have better ideas." Robin informed Kid Flash who in return chuckled.


End file.
